Mother's Day
by RuneNeko
Summary: A poem for someone special comes from the heart, the soul. When Tsunade gets a poem from Naruto herself, what is one to do? [FemNaru][TsunadeNaruto motherdaughter moment][oneshot]


**(A/N: Kinda late, I know. But Happy Mother's Day!)**

Naruto looked extremely nervous. This was not normal. The usual obnoxious Naruto was never nervous about anything.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Tsunade, the Godaime hokage asked, worried about her surrogate daughter. She shifted nervously. She frowned, and her eyes flickered over the paper in her hands.

"Come on, Naruto. Spit it out already. I'm long overdue on paperwork," She sighed, glaring at the evil paperwork in front of her. It didn't give any indication that her glare was getting through.

"Umm... Here, uh... Read this, I have to go," Naruto practically threw the papers at Tsunade and ran out the door faster than she could blink. Then, she did blink. Her eyes shifted down to the hastily thrown papers and frowned. With a sigh, she picked up the small stack and straightened them. When she read the title, her eyes widened, and she bent closer to the papers.

_Happy Mothers Day_

_With a basket, I walk down the well worn road,_

_Mine eyes lay upon a man, heaving a heavy load._

_Pity swelled in my heart as I fled down the trail,_

_To help out the old man who looked terribly frail._

_"Let me help you," I say. "To carry such a pack,_

_Let me take the heavy burden off of your back."_

_He looks to me with a mischievous glint,_

_And in his hand a leaf of spearmint._

_"And who are you, Little One?" He asks in a delighted tone,_

_"Surely you aren't here to hear an old man drone."_

_I stare at his face in disbelief,_

_His face was as smooth as a freshly picked leaf._

_"I'm terribly sorry, dear sir," I manage to say,_

_And then I curtsy in an adorable way._

_"You are carrying such a heavy bag."_

_And it was true, for he began to sag._

_"I cannot share this burden, it is mine alone,"_

_He replies in a sad, but oddly kind tone._

_"If you want, join me down this trail,_

_For my mission is important, and I must not fail."_

_A warm smile appeared on his handsome face,_

_And then he set off at a smooth set pace._

_I blink, and blink, and blinked again,_

_Before the ground became wet with rain._

_"Do you have a family?" I ask when I caught up to him._

_"I have to tend to my siblings every woe and whim."_

_He chuckled light-heartedly at what I said,_

_"Nay, Child. My family is long since dead."_

_I almost stop the brisk pace I set before,_

_One question turning into many more._

_"Worry not, Little One, for you see,_

_They will forever live in my memory."_

_I nod and smile a small smile,_

_As we walk down the road, mile after mile._

_I knew what he said was true,_

_For my grandmother lived in my heart, too._

_Soon we came to a fork in the trial,_

_And I remember the mission he must not fail._

_One road was well worn and easy to use,_

_The other was overgrown and I began to muse._

_"Which road will you take?" Asked the heavy laden guy,_

_I stop for a moment and he passes me by._

_He goes down the overgrown road with ease,_

_"You can join me, if you do so please."_

_I smile again and follow behind,_

_I'm the company he doesn't seem to mind._

_After a while, he stops beside a stone,_

_A grave, out here all alone._

_"Do you know what today is?_

_It is Mothers Day, whom I sorely miss._

_You should prepare something for your mother,_

_The one you should love and cherish is her."_

_He turns to me and says in a voice, loud,_

_"Wake up! And make your mother proud!"_

_I'm jolted away from the smiling man,_

_To in front of my mom, with a giant pan._

_"Geez, Child, do you want eggs or not?"_

_I see the stove with a boiling pot._

_I jump up and hug her tightly, saying,_

_"Dear mother, the eggs are mine to be making."_

_I grab the pan from her hand with a smile,_

_"I need to brush up; I haven't cooked in a while."_

_I knew she wouldn't have it any other way,_

_"Oh yeah, and before I forget, Happy Mothers Day!"_

Tears were coming out of her eyes when she finished reading it. The last thing she got for Mother's Day was from her deceased boyfriend, Dan, and that was so long ago. The very thought of Naruto thinking of her as her mother, brought even more happy tears out.

"Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, coming into the office.

"No, nothing is wrong, Shizune. I am taking the day off. You are in charge until I come back."

Shizuune looked perplexed, "Why?"

Tsunade smiled a true smile, "I'm going to spend the day with my daughter."

Shizune's mouth formed an 'oh' and left it at that. Tsunade left the office in the highest spirits she had been in to this day. Naruto really was the Number One Surprising Ninja, that's for sure.

**(A/N: I know it's kinda late, but I couldn't think of any way to put this poem on the net. I seriously couldn't! Anyway, this is my poem, I wrote it for my mom for Mother's Day. And she did cry too! I spent the better part of an hour trying to convince her I wrote it! Anyway, tell me what you think!)**


End file.
